


Not That kind of Mech

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Blood, Garrus-9, Gen, Manipulation, Violence, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Trepan grows jealous and tries to erase Fortress Maximus' mind, Overlord decides the one to deal the punishment is Max himself.</p><p>Heed the tags, this is a very dark fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That kind of Mech

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A VERY DARK FIC
> 
> This kind of exploring an AU idea I have about Trepan surviving Megatron's wrath and eventually going to Garrus-9 with Overlord. Its also and exploration on the violence one can dish out after experiencing abuse and living in appalling conditions (like Kick-Off for example).
> 
> This is also me exploring how horrible Overlord can get. In my headcanon, Overlord was very kind to Trepan and legitimately like him, but this plays on Garrus-9 awakening the cruelest part of him. He thinks what he is doing is justified, and that his relationship with Trepan can continue as it always has afterwards.

What had he done?

Fortress Maximus looked at the smaller mech below him, his face bloody, and heavy sobs leaving him. 

Why did he do this?

He jerked away, watching as the smaller mech fell to the floor and hold his belly, sobbing and heaving. Fort Max Heaved himself, covering his mouth.

“Going to be sick Max?”

Fort Max looked up at Overlord, the decepticon sporting the slightest of smirks. “Didn’t it feel nice? Making him feel all you felt?” he asked the warden

“But... You brought him here.” Max said, heaving again, the sound of wet sobbing making him feel ill. The memories making him feel ill.

\-----

Cold needles running were over his neck, yellow optics looking down at him.

“I don’t appreciate you taking away Overlord’s attention from me.”

“W-What?’”Fort Max didn’t want his attention. He would give anything for Overlord to spend more time with his mate.

“He spends all his time with you and not with me. Me, the one who has been with him for over a million years. Me, who gave up everything to try and teach him all I know. He should be coming to me. So I will just make it so your not any fun to him.”

“Trepan, what are you doing?” 

The needles were gone, and all Max could do was listen.

“Ah! Overlord! Please, I just- You never spend time with me anymore. I just-”

“Thats because you are beginning to bore me Trepan. I need something to entertain my darker desires. Now get out. I don’t want to see you here again.” Overlord sounded angry. That in itself meant he was furious.

“I was here help you. I could get the codes you want, please!” Trepan sounded hurt by his statement. Max didn’t understand that. How could anyone be upset by getting to be away from Overlord?

There was the sound of a slap followed by the sound of a metal body skidding on the floor. ‘I said get out. I will deal with you.’

Max listened as the lighter ped falls faded away, and Overlord was soon looming over him, smiling. “Tell me, what was Trepan planning to do?”

“He said something about making me no fun anymore.” Max said after a moment.

“I see. Well, shall we go for a walk, Max? You've been strapped down for a while. I think you should stretch your legs.”

\------

Max finally purged into his hands. What had he done?

“I did bring him here.” Overlord said, “But he tried to take you away from here, in a manner of speaking. He needed to be punished and I couldn’t bring myself do it.”

Fort Max watched as Overlord stepped over and scoop the little mech into his arms. They struggled, their sobbing growing harder. They were scared.

Fort Max was scared too.

“Shhh. Trepan. I won’t hurt you. Relax.” Overlord started comforting them, acting like he had done nothing wrong. That he had not goaded Fort Max into beating the mech who he had introduced as his mate the day he took over the prison.

_‘Not a inch of his frame is to be harmed, or there will be grievous consequences.’_

“Did you learn your lesson, Trepan?”

Max could remember hearing the decepticons talking. About how they hated how snobbish and full of themselves Overlord’s mate was. How Trepan never acted fearful of the massive monster. How he sat on his knee like it was his throne as they both watched the sick deathmatches Overlord made the autobots participate in.

And now he shook like a leaf in his mate’s big hands, pure terror etched on every one of his features. If Trepan had trusted Overlord in the past, that trust was shattered.

“Trepan. Did you learn your lesson? Answer me.”

Trepan nodded, heaving again as he sobbed. “Y-Yes.” he croaked, his vocalizer staticky from his constant screaming.

“Good. You won’t try to use your mnemosurgery on him again right?”

Trepan nodded again, still holding his belly. Energon was steadily flowing from his mouth and nose. He coughed, bright pink energon splattering Overlord’s chassis

Had Max been that rough? He couldn’t have been. He wasn’t that kind of mech. He wasn’t.

“Wonderful. I think the prison medic is still alive. I will have him repair you. Good as new.” Overlord said, cradling Trepan like he was a precious treasure. Trepan finally purged bright pink and glowing energon, his shaking even more violent then before. Overlord frowned.

“Snare.”

The Decepticon stepped into the doorway. “Yes sir?”

“Take Fortress Maximus back to his special cell.”

“Yes sir.” Snare said, walking over to Fort Max and pulling him away. Fort Max did not resist, his optics wide and hands shaking.

“It will be over soon.” Snare said. 

Fort Max was too consumed in his thoughts to hear Snare tell him that help was coming soon. All he could think about was what he had done.

Mechs purged energon that fresh only when a fuel line was ruptured.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just before Overlord begins to really press Fort Max for information on Aequitas. So probably a week before he hooks him up to the door.
> 
> In this AU trepan survives Garrus-9, though he is deeply traumatized by the experience.


End file.
